Por favor créeme!
by Phamton the Cat
Summary: La categoría no tiene nada que ver con mi historia, solo la elegí por elegirla, no soy el convencional autor que suele escribir en este lugar, él me prestó esta cuenta para poder decirle al mundo mi historia... No le hagan caso a nada de esas cosas del lenguaje ni nada de eso, solo espero que puedan leer esto para enterarse de quien soy yo y como terminé al borde de la locura...


Amadeus

Todo comenzó en una cálida mañana, me levanté de la cama, me arreglé para salir un rato a la calle, como siempre observé la casa de mi vecina, el amor de mi vida, hoy sería un buen día porque ese sería el día que por fin me daría el valor para invitarla a salir, y qué mejor día que el día de San Valentín.

Era un día sábado, si mal no recuerdo, yo trabajaba de repartidor de pizzas pero ese era mi día libre, al parecer a mi jefe le gustaba darme San Valentín libre con la excusa de que pasara un buen día con mi novia, yo no me quejaba, total, era otro día que pasaría solo, pero todo eso cambiaría hoy, con tan solo comprar una caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores, pero mi salario era menos que el del plomero de esa pizzería, así que no me podía dar el lujo de comprar algo extravagante, así que pensé en ir a esa nueva tienda de todo a 99 centavos, dirán que soy un avaro pero no es así, en días pasados había pasado al frente de esa tienda, y como polen que atrae a las abejas, pude ver un gran peluche de conejo, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia, claro, hasta que pude observar que cada chica que pasaba al frente de él decía cosas sobre lo lindo que es y muchas otras cosas que dicen las mujeres.

Cuando llegué a la tienda no pude creer lo que podía ver, todos esos novios olvidadizos estaban literalmente peleándose por los gigantescos conejos, yo ni loco me atrevería a meterme ahí y recibir un golpe en el rostro por un conejo de peluche, estaba enamorado pero no soy estúpido, así que decidí salir de ese coliseo y caminar un poco en el parque local para pensar en qué podría regalarle ahora, en realidad nunca me interesó esto del amor, es más, prefería laborar en mi mediocre trabajo o pasar una noche con mis amigos jugando Call of Duty Balck ops 2 y cosas parecidas, pero era verdad lo que mi madre decía: "el amor hace que uno pierda la cabeza", era como una pesadilla, a donde quiera que mirara eran puras parejas felices, como los odiaba mostrando su amor en público, me daban ganas de vomitar el pobre desayuno que comía todas las mañanas ya que mi sueldo no me dejaba comprar nada más que una bolsa de panes para sándwiches y un cubo de queso para rayar.

En ese momento no podía creer lo que miraba, era uno de esos cursis peluches de conejos, estaba un poco sucio pero no era nada que un buen jabón y mucha agua no podían arreglar, tenía un pequeño trozo de papel pegado en una de sus gigantescas y peludas patas, "para todo aquel que tenga problemas en este día", tenía una parte tachada con una especie de sustancia roja pero no le di importancia, creía que este era mi día de suerte, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo tomé como pude y me lo llevé a mi casa, era imposible que mi vecina me negara esa cita.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue sacarle todo el polvo y la suciedad que tenía, estaba muy animado, imaginaba lo que ella me diría, en ese momento me propuse lavar con agua y jabón a ese gran conejo, pero cuando todo salía viento en popa, mi casero tocó a mi puerta, era una grande y grasosa masa de carne, aparentemente fue en sus días un gran inversionista de inmuebles pero con la reciente depresión todo se le vino abajo, ahora solo ocupa su tiempo en insultar a los pocos inquilinos que tiene y a ver pornografía, o sea lo que sea que haga en su solitaria casa, como siempre el muy desgraciado extendía su gorda mano frente a mi cara pidiéndome una renta que cada mes se hacía más y más grande, casi hasta consumir mi pobre salario de esclavo, esta ocasión fue la gota que derramó el vaso, había aumentado mi renta a un precio que ni el salario que ganara en 20 años podría cubrir, no tuve de otra que darle los únicos 200$ que me quedaban para sobrevivir un mes más.

Cuando por fin se marchó el desgraciado ese, no sin antes advertirme que me pasaría algo malo, pude comenzar a lavar ese conejo de felpa, cuando pude darme cuenta que el desgraciado de mi casero cerró la vía de agua de mi casa, no lo podía creer, tenía ganas de agarrar su enorme y gordo cuello y apretarlo como si fuera un tubo de pasta de dientes, pero no podía perder más tiempo, ya eran las 12pm, a esa hora mi vecina solía trotar por toda la manzana, así que aprovecharía el tiempo en el que ella regresara y la invitaría a salir, luego cuando terminara la cita le obsequiaría ese estúpido conejo como regalo de San Valentín, tuve que ponerme creativo y pensar en algo rápido, lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue la fuente del parque local.

Fui en mi bicicleta de repartidor lo más rápido que pude al parque con ese conejo amarrado de mi espalda, no había nadie alrededor de la fuente, así que rápidamente lancé al conejo al agua y lo lavé lo más rápido que pude, todo iba bien hasta que llegó alguien que me golpeó en la nuca y dejó tirado en el piso como un perro. Cuando me desperté pude ver en el reloj de plástico que tenía en mi muñeca que ya eran más de las 2:30pm y eso no era lo peor, al levantar mi vista pude ver que el sujeto se había llevado el conejo de peluche, claro, eso y mi billetera, no lo podía creer, esa fue una de las mucha cosas que me hacía perder la fe en la humanidad cada día, me levanté y sacudí un poco la tierra de mi desgastada ropa y me propuse devolverme a mi casa, cuando se pega a mi cara el mismo pedazo de papel que tenía el conejo de peluche en sus patas, pero esta vez lo que estaba tachado con rojo ya no estaba tachado, era una dirección no muy lejos de ahí, así que sin nada más que perder me propuse a seguirla.

Llegué a una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, en ella había una infinidad de cosas que iban de lo extraño a lo sumamente perturbador, como una pata de mono colgada de una pared o una piel de elefante como alfombra, en el mostrador se encontraba una señora, yo diría de unos 60 años de edad, con el pelo canoso y las uñas largas, parecía una bruja de esas de los cuentos infantiles. Con una voz algo ronca me dijo que sabía por qué estaba en su tienda, yo no le dije nada y de repente empezó a relatarme mi propia vida como si fuera una especie de cuento, me dijo cosas como mi nombre, mi edad, el día de mi cumpleaños y otras cosas muy personales, yo me preguntaba cómo es que esta señora sabía tanto de mí, yo no creía en cosas sobrenaturales ni nada parecido, de repente menciona el nombre de mi vecina y que yo estaba ahí por un regalo para ella, yo respondí con un gesto afirmativo, en ese momento la señora sin decirme nada sacó una extraña figura de color negro, parecía una especie de rata combinada con una paloma, la señora puso esa extraña figura en mis manos y dijo algo que nunca se me olvidará, "dale esto a tu amor y tus sueños se harán realidad, pero ten cuidado porque pueden ponerse en tu contra", luego de eso la señora me empujó fuera de la tienda y cerró la puerta con fuerza, yo todavía sin comprender lo que pasaba me di la vuela, cuando lo hice la tienda ya no era la misma, ahora era una tienda abandonada llena de polvo y telarañas con un aviso de "quebrado" en la puerta, yo como un despistado caminé hacia mi bicicleta y me fui directo a mi casa reflexionando sobre lo que me había dicho esa extraña mujer.

Todavía era relativamente temprano, así que no me preocupé mucho por la hora, llegué a mi casa y puse esa extraña cosa encima de una roída mesa de madera y me puse a pensar en lo que haría ahora, le doy esa horrible baratija al amor de mi vida? Reúno cojones y voy a expresarle mis sentimientos aunque quede en ridículo por eso?, todo en ese momento me valía madres, solo podía pensar en algunos planes alternativos para invitarla a salir, pero mi mente se aclaró cuando oí un golpe seco en el desgastado piso de madera que tenía en mi apartamento, pude ver que esa baratija se había caído de la mesa pero no le di mucha importancia.

Creo que pasé al menos unas 2 horas perdido en mis locas ideas, hasta que de repente alguien toca la puerta, era una cosa muy extraña ya que generalmente no tengo visitas desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente ferroviario, así que sin pensarlo, tomé un oxidado cuchillo que generalmente uso para matar ratas y cucarachas, me acerqué muy despacio a la puerta y… No lo podía creer, al principio creí que era un producto de mi desesperada imaginación, era ella tocando a mi puerta, y todas mis dudas se fueron cuando pude oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, de verdad era ella.

Me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer en la noche, sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que no y su respuesta fue lo que me dejó en una especie de shock romántico, como en esas vomitivas películas románticas, no lo podía creer, era ella, la chica que me gusta, parada en la puerta de mi casa preguntándome si quería salir con ella en la noche, traté de aparentar tranquilidad pero en el fondo sentía algo que no volví a sentir desde que mis padres murieron, como si un vacío se llenara en mi interior, sentí que le importaba a alguien, pero no me hice muchas ilusiones, le dije que si, no había problema, ella se retiró de mi puerta no sin antes decirme que pasara por ella a las 8:00pm, cuando cerré la puerta estaba en shock, ella me invitó a salir a mí, era algo que ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera pasado, así que vi mi reloj y todavía me quedaban 4 horas para arreglarme.

Ya eran más o menos las 7:30pm y mientras retocaba los últimos detalles, pude notar que esa baratija ya no estaba en el lugar donde se había caído, estaba cerca de la ventana, como en ese momento nada más pensaba en la cita con la chica de mis sueños, me acerqué a esa cosa y la levanté del piso, por mi cabeza pasaron las palabras de esa extraña señora "tus sueños se harán realidad, pero ten cuidado porque pueden ponerse en tu contra", qué me habrá querido decir con eso?, pero no me importó mucho esa parte, solo pensé en que todos mis sueños se harían realidad, es algo muy tentador y más para alguien como yo que ha vivido en la extrema pobreza toda su vida, así que con la ayuda de un pequeño trapo roído, le quité el polvo a esa baratija, pero lo hice rápidamente ya que eran las 7:59pm.

Estaba tan emocionado que llegué a las 8pm en punto a la casa de mi vecina, toqué la puerta y ella abrió, para ser sincero quedé atónito pero pude disimularlo muy bien, salimos de ese refugio para perros alias "Complejo Residencial Green Hill", esa fue una de las noches más divertidas de mi vida, mejor que cuando mis amigos y yo llegamos a la ronda infinita en el Call of Duty Zombies, primero fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano, luego fuimos a caminar al muelle y para terminar esa gran noche, caminamos por el parque, al llegar a su casa y cuando me despedía de ella, me acordé de esa baratija, pensé "al diablo, fue una gran noche", y se lo di, me quedé muy sorprendido con su reacción, en vez de quedar horrorizada como cualquier chica, le encantó, para mí fue una gran sorpresa, por ningún motivo lo quería soltar, lo tenía abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho y pude notar que una leve lagrima se desplazaba por su mejilla, luego de eso me despedí de ella y regrese a mi mugriento apartamento.

Esa noche no pude dormir recapitulando, con una gran felicidad, aquel día, quien iba a pensar que eso recuerdos no durarían mucho tiempo, en ese momento pude oír un gran grito que provenía del patio central, me asome por la ventana solo para observar el horror, una figura espectral, tal vez de 1,50m de altura que llevaba una gran capa de lo que parecía ser cuero, y su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por un extraño sombrero de copa, no podía creer lo que hacia esa cosa, con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero, apuñalaba sin piedad a una pobre víctima, lo que más me sorprendió de esa escena fue que al terminar su macabra obra se volteó y, de algina forma, me miró a través de mi ventana, me oculté rápidamente cuando vi que se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia mi casa, con un golpe seco rompió mi ventana, yo trate de no hacer ruido hasta que esa cosa me encontró, yo ya decía mi última voluntad, pude notar que su rostro era prácticamente inexistente, solo un ojo tal blanco como la fría nieve de invierno y mu boca parecía estar cosida de mejilla a mejilla con esa macabra sonrisa permanente y sus repugnantes trozos de pellejo colgando por toda su cara, se acercó a centímetros de mi rostro, pude sentir su pestilente aroma a putrefacción casi tan parecido como los que emanan de las carnicerías, cuando ya pensaba que mi hora había llegado, esa cosa, con una voz quebrada y ronca dijo "tus problemas se resolverán descuida, tu amigo Amadeus está aquí", luego de eso no puedo recordar más nada de esa noche, creo que me desmalle.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras desayunaba meditaba todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño, cuando de repente puedo oír lo interminables flashes de cámaras, miré mi ventana, justo la que el sujeto ese había roto en mi sueño, pero no era de esperarse estaba tan mugrienta como siempre, pude ver un sinfín de personas que rodeaban una escena del crimen como hormigas rojas defendiendo su hormiguero de los intrusos, saqué mi viejo telescopio, un regalo de mi padre que me había dado cuando era niño, y discretamente observe que después de ese tumulto de personas había una ambulancia estacionada y en ella montaban una camilla con una bolsa de cadáveres muy abultada, en ese momento tocan desesperadamente mi puerta, deje el telescopio y rápidamente me dirigí a abrir la puerta, era la esposa de mi casero, con un pañuelo en la mano y secándose las lágrimas me dijo dio la noticia, lo que esa señora me dijo me dejó completamente en jaque, tanto que pensé que mi bizarro sueño talvez y solo talvez… No hubiese sido un sueño, el gran y asqueroso gordo chaparro que solía ser mi casero… Había muerto de múltiples apuñaladas la noche anterior, en ese momento me dio un poco de lástima, no por tanto por él sino por su ahora viuda esposa, le di me pésame, ella me abrazó y me dijo con una voz un poco más tranquila " eres un buen chico y lamento si mi esposo te fastidió alguna vez", después de eso cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude y me recosté en mi cama, no lo podía creer, acaso ese sueño fue real?, acaso esto es una de esas extrañas coincidencias astrales de las que tanto habla la gente?, o es una broma del destino?, y para más desgracia mía me tenían como uno de los sospechosos del asesinato del pobre imbécil.

Ese mismo día la policía me llevó a una de esas salas de interrogación, juzgándome con sus miradas frías, tratándome de intimidar con sus placas de baratas y sus puestos de alto mando comprados, cuando llegamos a la sala, la puerta se cerró muy lentamente detrás de mí, asaron talvez una horas "interrogándome", más bien yo lo llamaría sobornándome para que confesara el crimen para que todos en esa sala pudieran volver a sus vidas de mentiras y corrupción, yo era muy inteligente como para caer en uno de sus estúpidos trucos mentales, así que no dije nada, de repente puedo ver que en la esquina que estaba detrás de la burla de oficial que estaba conmigo se forma una especie de nube negra, sin prestarle atención a la cháchara que salía de la boca del policía me quede viendo como la nube se hacía más y más espesa, algo en mi mente me avisaba que me alejara lo más rápido posible de ese lugar pero si me movía un solo milímetro de donde estaba el policía lo tomaría como agresión y me metería en la cárcel por 6 meses, así que me quede a ver qué pasaba.

Luego de talvez unos 30 minutos la nube ya era tan negra y espesa como la boca de un calamar, la luz se fue de esa habitación y el policía que estaba conmigo prendió una linterna, pero que gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que detrás de él estaba el verdadero asesino que buscaba, "Amadeus" creo que así se hacía llamar ese psicópata, le clavo el mismo cuchillo con el que había matado al señor Ring la noche anterior, luego de eso le cortó la cabeza y mirándome comenzó a hacer una de las famosas escenas de Hamlet, esa de "ser o no ser…", luego de eso tan rápido como vino se fue de esa habitación, en ese momento regresó la electricidad y todos los oficiales entraron rápidamente solo para encontrar a su amigo decapitado y a mí en shock cubierto con su sangre.

Estoy escribiendo este pequeño "blog" o como quieran llamarlo, para contarles mi historia, tal vez tengas muchas dudas con respecto a lo que acabas de leer, pero no te preocupes, seguiré relatando los hechos que me llevaron al borde de la locura gradualmente, en verdad no me importa que te haya gustado o no, yo no estoy escribiendo esto para que le des a un botón que dice "me gusta", lo hago para que te enteres tú y todas las personas que lean esto, lo poco que puedo recordar de mi vida y todo lo que me ha llevado a ser un trotamundos que vaga sin un destino claro por las calles y carreteras de todo el país, espero que de vez en cuando puedas visitar esta página para saber un poco más sobre mi pasado, esta persona me dejó utilizar este sitio para poder postear todo lo que estás leyendo y todo lo que leerás a medida que pasan estos años, ya es decisión tuya creerme o tomarme como un loco como lo suelen hacer todas las personas… Por cierto, feliz Halloween y espero que tú también me creas…


End file.
